


Familia MeowMeow

by uchihartsy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihartsy/pseuds/uchihartsy
Summary: Lindos momentos durante el embarazo y parto de Catra. Adora cuida bastante de Catra, y es más clingy que nunca (bueno, ambas lo son). Soy pésima escribiendo resúmenes, pero la historia no es tan mala, i promise.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Familia MeowMeow

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primer fic catradora asi que aprecio cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva <3

En un segundo Catra logró escabullirse de la habitación sin que Adora se diera cuenta. Esa mañana tenían su último chequeo mensual antes de la fecha programada del parto, y ya iban algo retrasadas para la cita. Adora aún se estaba alistando así que Catra pensó que sería mejor esperarla en el auto.

“¿Dónde estás, Catra? Ya sabes que no puedes bajar sola las escaleras.”

Adora se puso su chaqueta rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Al llegar donde su prometida, deslizó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda, y entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Catra.

“Te he dicho miles de veces que no necesito ayuda, ¡son sólo 10 escalones! No me va a pasar nada.”

Catra colocó su mano libre sobre su gran vientre, y luego sonrió con ternura por la preocupación de Adora. Había sido así desde el día que se enteraron que tendrían bebés en camino, y aunque a Catra le encantaba ser cuidada y consentida, a veces Adora podía excederse un poco.

“Oh, ya verás que cuando no estés embarazada, vas a extrañar todo lo que he hecho por ti en estos meses.”

Adora fingió sentirse dolida y puso una expresión de indignada. Catra al verla rodó los ojos y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, logrando que Adora la observe con la adoración de siempre.

“A veces eres tan infantil…” exclamó Catra, sintiéndose cálida bajo la mirada de Adora. Ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras y Adora la soltó para ir a abrir la puerta de la casa.

“No importa que tan infantil sea, sé que estás loca de amor por mi” afirmó Adora con una socarrona sonrisa de lado, y le lanzó un guiño antes de voltear y dirigirse hacia su auto.

“Sí claro, cómo no” Catra comentó riéndose, y al observar cómo su prometida le esperaba con la puerta abierta del copiloto, supo que Adora tenía muchísima razón.

~

“Según mis observaciones hasta ahora, todo está yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, sin complicaciones” exclamó Scorpia con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Scorpia era una obstetra que había estudiado en la misma universidad que Catra, y era una enorme alegría para ella atender a su amiga y prometida durante la gestación. Había terminado de hacerle a Catra el último chequeo y ahora se encontraban las tres sentadas en el consultorio.

“Viste adorada Adora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…” susurró Catra con una pizca de burla a su lado, y deslizó su cola por detrás de la espalda de su prometida, enrollándola suavemente en su cintura.

“Estamos súper agradecidas contigo Scorpia, no podríamos haber tenido una mejor obstetra” exclamó felizmente Adora mientras acariciaba la cola de Catra.

“No hay necesidad de agradecer, lo he hecho con muchísimo gusto. Además, aún falta que Catra dé a luz.”

“Tienes razón. Ese día al fin sabremos el sexo de los bebés, no puedo esperar.” Adora observó a Catra a su lado, y Scorpia sonrió al ver como sus ojos tenían escritos la palabra “amor” en ellos.

“Adora, tengo hambre…” Catra hizo un pucherito y le dio un jalón a la manga de la chaqueta de Adora.

“Pero hace casi una hora comiste todos los…” Adora no completó la frase al ver como Catra cambiaba su tierna expresión a una de “o me das de comer ahora, o te araño hasta la consciencia”.

“De repente yo también tengo hambre, ¡vamos a comer!” Adora le lanzó una sonrisa a Scorpia y se levantó rápidamente. “¿Nos quieres acompañar, Scorpy?”

“¡Sí! Justo acaba de terminar mi turno. ¿Puedo llamar a Perfuma para que se nos una?”

“Claro, no hay problema”

“¿Perfuma? ¿La hippie de la fiesta de Glimmer?” preguntó Catra.

“Ella no se considera hippie, me dijo que simplemente ama todo lo relacionado al mindfulness, tú sabes, meditar, hacer yoga…” explicó Scorpia con una expresión enamorada.

“Como dije, es hippie, y parece que te gusta” exclamó Catra.

“¿Qué? No, no, para nada… ¿Creo?” Scorpia lucía indecisa y Catra empezó a reír.

“Basta Catra, deja de molestarla” advirtió Adora, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpia como muestra de apoyo. “Aunque la verdad es que yo también pienso que te gusta…”

“No puedo creerlo, ¿soy demasiado obvia?” Scorpia se sonrojó y ambas, Adora y Catra, rieron al unísono.

~

Adora no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que había empezado el procedimiento, y todo el tiempo se mantuvo al lado de Catra, sujetando su mano en muestra de apoyo.

“Tienes que seguir pujando” exclamó Scorpia, colocada entre las piernas de su amiga. Dos enfermeras más se encontraban a los lados, pendientes de cualquier cosa que sucediera.

“¡Es lo que he estado haciendo por una maldita hora!” gritó Catra, sintiendo el peor dolor de su vida. No había pasado exactamente una hora, pero en el estado que se encontraba, ella sentía que era una eternidad.

Adora se sentía impotente al ver el estado de Catra, así que sólo apretó su mano y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. “Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Catra, los bebés estarán muy orgullosos de tener una mamá tan fuerte como tú.”

Catra sólo pudo gemir y sollozar antes de volver a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡Ahí viene! Sigue así, ya casi lo tengo.” Emocionada, Scorpia seguía motivando a Catra, mientras que una de las enfermeras se preparaba para recibir al pequeño milagro.

Casi un minuto después, Adora no podía creer que tenía entre sus brazos a su primera hija. Era una mini versión de Catra, con la excepción de que el pelaje en su cabecita era tan dorado como el cabello de Adora. Delicadamente, acarició una de las orejitas rubias de su hija y esta se removió entre sus brazos, aun llorando. No tenía palabras para expresar lo surreal que era ese momento, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, mostró el rostro de la bebé a Catra.

“Es tan hermosa como tú” susurró Catra con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de sostener a la pequeña, pero las contracciones volvieron con la misma intensidad de antes.

“Aquí vamos de nuevo... ¡Puja!” Scorpia estaría repitiendo esas palabras al menos dos veces más.

**Tres años después**

Observó cómo la luna llena ya se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, y tomó un gran respiro antes de cerrar la ventana de la habitación.

La fría brisa de la noche había despertado a Adora, pero aún se sentía exhausta por haber jugado tantas horas con su familia. Incluso Catra había caído dormida antes de lo usual.

Silenciosamente, regresó a la cama. Iba a recostarse al lado de Catra, pero saliendo del borde la sábana, dos orejitas de color castaño empezaron a moverse. Unos segundos después, toda la sábana parecía estar poseída ya que se movía por todos lados.

Adora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver tal escena, y eso causó que Catra abriera lentamente sus ojos, una de sus orejas moviéndose curiosa por el sonido.

“Oh, perdón por despertarte, pero lo que estoy viendo es demasiado gracioso” habló Adora en voz baja, y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Ante sus palabras, Catra bajó su mirada y efectivamente, sonrió al ver la sábana ambulante.

Adora no pudo resistir más y alzó la sábana, dejando al descubierto a los culpables. Tres pequeños cuerpecitos estaban recostados, y con sus extremidades se empujaban de manera juguetona. Sin importarles que habían sido atrapadas por sus mamás, seguían en lo suyo.

Catra y Adora intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de acercarse a las bebés y cargarlas. Estando ya completamente recostada, Adora tenía entre sus brazos a dos pequeñas, una rubia y la otra castaña, mientras que Catra sostenía a otra rubia.

“Así que no estaban durmiendo ¿eh? ¿Qué hacen empujándose en plena medianoche?” cuestionó Adora dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las orejas de sus pequeñas.

“Kristy empezó a empujarme, mamá, prometo que yo no fui” exclamó la pequeña rubia, señalando con su dedito a su hermana castaña.

“¡Mentira! Yo no empecé, fue Alix.” Ahora ambas hermanas se señalaban mutuamente, y Adora empezó a reír.

“Y tú, Gia, ¿qué dices al respecto?” preguntó Catra dándolo un suave toquecito a la nariz de su pequeña, y la ojiazul puso la expresión más inocente y tierna del mundo.

“Yo pensé que era un nuevo juego…”

Catra y Adora rieron al unísono y luego llevaron a sus hijas a sus respectivas camas, prometiéndoles que al día siguiente podrían jugar todo lo que desearan. En unos pocos minutos, las mininas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Al regresar a su cama, ahora más espaciosa que antes, Catra y Adora se recostaron mirándose mutuamente, sus brazos entrelazados.

“Tengan lindos sueños, familia MeowMeow” susurró Adora juguetonamente, y ya se esperaba el empujón de Catra que casi la bota de la cama.

“No puedo creer que estoy casada con…”

“¿Con una chica tan hermosa, fuerte, valiente? No tienes por qué decirlo, ya lo sé” Adora acercó su frente a la de Catra y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

“De verdad, me dejas sin palabras…” susurró Catra sintiendo un familiar calor en sus mejillas. “¿También sabes que te amo, cierto?”

“Uhm… Creo que necesito muchos besos para recordarlo”

Adora volvió a sonreír de esa forma que a Catra tanto le gustaba.

“Tienes suerte de que me encante hacerte recordar”

Y era verdad. Por el resto de sus días, Catra se aseguraría de que Adora siempre recuerde su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> háganme saber en comentarios o kudos si les gustó la historia, y si desean, pueden apoyarme en [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yeseniauchiha)  
> también pueden seguirme en mi [cuenta catradora de twitter](https://twitter.com/catraluvly)


End file.
